


日轮花魁

by Theodoresky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 借用恶女花魁的梗一切来自于妄想
Relationships: 吴磊/刘昊然, 张若昀/刘昊然
Kudos: 14





	日轮花魁

吕归尘·阿苏勒·帕苏尔，是归鸿馆的花魁。

归鸿馆是这一条柳巷中唯一的男风馆，但是生意极好，和对面的俩枫园并称是柳巷双姝，每当到了夜里，归鸿馆灯火通明，昂贵的无烟蜡烛要一直亮到东方既白。  
归鸿馆的主人名字叫做药尘，原来是个大夫，后来不知道怎么研究出了好些品种的春药，也就不再行医，拿着积蓄盘了一处宅子，做起了皮肉生意。

药尘无儿无女，也没有结婚，只有一个名叫萧炎的小徒弟，打算把他养大了让他继承归鸿馆，给自己养老送终。  
萧炎长得很是漂亮，在着勾栏长大，不少人也把他当作那类出来卖的人，即使知道了他的身份也忍不住要摸摸他的脸，说几句荤话调戏他。  
萧炎从来不当回事，笑嘻嘻的迎来送往，忙前跑后，抽空了就到最顶上的房间里，问问花魁有没有什么需要的。

吕归尘和一般的花魁不一样，倒不是说他有那种清冷高贵凌然不可侵犯的模样，这等欲拒还迎的手段早已经不新鲜了。吕归尘不是东陆人，他是北陆来的，传说中是北陆大君丢失的小儿子，北陆名字叫做阿苏勒。一开始药尘听说是个蛮子，怎么样都不肯收，直到人贩子强行拧过阿苏勒的脸给药尘看。

这个小蛮子一点都没有那么想象中的彪悍和腥膻，反而皮肤白皙如羊脂软玉，相貌清秀柔弱的近乎于一个女孩儿，在厚重的皮毛大衣的裹挟之下，有种天然的娇弱动人。

药尘把他留下了，教他说东陆话，教他写诗弹琴，也教他取悦人的功夫。萧炎有时候会跑到阿苏勒的房间，看着阿苏勒穿着单薄清透的衣服坐在软垫上编头发，听他低低的唱：“天犹寒水犹寒，烟波桨声里，何处是江南*。”  
阿苏勒唱的并不好，只是胜在声音自如散漫，带一点猫儿似的勾人，欲望也就这么鲜活起来，萧炎大概是所有人中间唯一一个真实相信他是北陆大君最宠爱的小儿子的人，那一种养尊处优的慵懒并非是随随便便的能够养成的，可以说，萧炎迷恋着阿苏勒身上那中漫不经心的妖娆。  
阿苏勒也喜欢他，喜欢隔着纱门和他说北陆的故事，那里大雁成阵，爬地菊金黄，半人高的草野还有成群结队的牛羊，他说话的时候时不时会吐露出一两个含糊的北陆字眼，萧炎听不懂，但是能够在昏黄的烛光下想象他说话的时候，舌尖舔过他那颗不听话的突起的虎牙，水渍在唇角露出微微的反出一点儿暧昧的光泽。

阿苏勒是萧炎能够想象到的，关于性的全部诱人内涵。

直到阿苏勒十六岁，身量抽成，嗓子也摆脱了变声期古怪的嘶哑，他被药尘送了一个东陆的名字，吕归尘，这意味着他要正式的挂牌了。  
阿苏勒的挂牌之夜是萧炎亲自主持的，药尘说他也该学着这些了，萧炎答应下来，一天往阿苏勒的房间跑了十来趟，只为了看看他的头发编好了没。  
阿苏勒柔柔的笑道：“炎哥儿，编好了。”

挂牌夜拍出身价一般来说就决定了这一位之后的待遇，萧炎忙前忙后的，直到帷幕降下来，请出吕归尘上座的时候他才感受到那股子强烈的妒意，像是有一把野火从他的下腹一直燃烧到他的心窝，偏偏吕归尘还那样温柔的看着他，用嘴型对他说：“你做的很好了。”

全然不像是一个妓子该有的模样。

按理来说，吕归尘长的不算出色，但是吸引了萧炎的那种悠远的雍容也征服了寻欢作乐的有钱人，他们疯了似的为吕归尘砸钱，而吕归尘连一个谢字也不说，只是坐在那里，温和柔软的看着那癫狂的人们，眼睛里面几乎可以说是带着一丝悲天悯人的怜悯，好像他的欲望和他魂灵已经完全分开。

最后拍到他的初夜的人是一个范闲的青年，他毫不在意的奉上一盒一盒的黄金，就像他丢出的是几袋沙土一般。萧炎领着他穿过帐子，不得不忍耐想从袖子里面抽出一把刀扎进他胸口的冲动。  
吕归尘就坐在帐中央，范闲贴下身去，抽开了吕归尘腰间的腰带，那件萧炎亲手给披上的像是月光一般的丝绸从他的肩膀上滑了下去，露出湖水一般冰凉柔软的皮肤。

萧炎硬生生站在门口听了一夜，吕归尘给他讲故事唱歌的嗓子化作叫床的春水，沙哑的呻吟着，范闲大概是个花中老手，阿苏勒的声音里面含着泪水的泣音和潮湿鲜活的欲望，柔弱的喘息和拔高了的小猫儿似的尖叫，“不……这里不要，啊，你，……别，求你，求你……轻一点……啊！”

肉体冲撞的声音和纱门上透露出来的淫靡的影子，叫萧炎这个半大的男孩也硬了起来，但是他一点都不碰自己，就这么硬着。

范闲又包了吕归尘第二天第三天，直到第四天吕归尘连床都起不来，嗓子完全哑了，他才离去。药尘要让人送水送药进去，萧炎没让人接手，自己送进去，吕归尘面色上透露出烟雾一样的虚白，裹着一床丝绸薄被勉强睡着，萧炎轻手轻脚小心的拉开他被子下的双腿，那双修长美丽的腿上遍布暧昧的红痕，一直延伸到股间，小腹更是一塌糊涂，萧炎轻柔的拿水给他擦拭，按揉他被灌得微微凸起的小腹，让身体里面的白液流出来，阿苏勒在睡梦中也不老实，微弱的嘤咛挣扎了几下，被萧炎摁住了，他几乎是着迷的看着白浊从他的阿苏勒的后穴里面涌出来，沾湿了深色的被子。

这在之后成为了萧炎和吕归尘之间心照不宣的默契。  
只要在吕归尘接客后，都是由萧炎亲自为他收拾梳洗。

渐渐的吕归尘也适应了接客的生活，不像一开始那样容易晕过去，一年多以后上一任的花魁给人赎了出去，药尘便捧了吕归尘做花魁。  
吕归尘还是那样无所谓的样子，萧炎给他在眼尾画上了一抹红痕，在新做的白色羽衣之下平生出来三分的烟视媚行。  
倒是范闲很是高兴。

他是吕归尘的第一个男人，对吕归尘有一些偏执的迷恋。  
他总是让吕归尘最辛苦的一个客人，吕归尘当上花魁那一天，他又包了吕归尘三夜，他从吕归尘的身后操进去，把吕归尘的腿尽量的掰开，进到深的不能再深的地方，亲吻吕归尘的耳廓，舔舐他耳朵上那个细小的耳洞——这还是他上一次拿着红宝石耳坠硬戳出来的，一只手有规律的按揉吕归尘被填的不能再满的小腹，享受着吕归尘骤然缩紧的甬道和有气无力的小声哭闹，他喜欢吕归尘再也没办法缩在云淡风轻的面皮之后的样子，他喜欢吕归尘失控，喜欢他在欲海沉浮的模样。  
范闲抬起眼睛，目色深沉的看了纱门外一眼，他知道有人在听。他抱起吕归尘，向纱门走去，吕归尘耐不住更多的刺激，眼前一片昏黑几乎昏厥过去，偏偏范闲不允许他这么失去意识，掐着他的乳尖要他清醒，一边狠狠的操他，一边要他唱歌。

吕归尘意识昏沉，早就想不起来药尘让人叫他的那些小调，张口却是：“天犹寒，水犹寒，烟波桨声里，何处是江南……”

萧炎在门口几乎能感觉到纱门间隔内侧阿苏勒有些微烫的体温，他低下头，额头和影子阿苏勒的额头碰在一起，也低低的唱到：“天犹寒，水犹寒，烟波桨声里，何处是江南……”

吕归尘成为花魁之后的生活也还是那样。除了夜里以外，白天的他就像一个普通的青年，不想旁人带着媚色，干干净净的，他的东陆官话已经说的很好了，一手东陆字写出来叫萧炎也要羞愧。  
只是花期总是短暂的，太阳也终归是要落下，没有什么事常开不败永垂不朽的。

吕归尘二十二岁那一年，范闲想要为他赎身。  
药尘和吕归尘说：“阿苏勒，你做了五年的花魁了，很长了，不如和他走，过一些安生日子。你本来就不属于这里。他喜欢你的。”  
吕归尘只说：“让我想想。”

再美得花魁过了二十四岁也就是到了头，他如今二十二了，有人不嫌弃他愿意为他花大钱赎身，他应该感激才是，范闲风流才子，人品贵重，除了床上要命的小爱好，几乎挑不出毛病来。  
归鸿馆上下都说他命好。

范闲竟然是皇帝的儿子，而他远征北陆居然是为了光明正大的迎娶一个男妓。

萧炎照例为他收拾，阿苏勒醒着张开两条腿，虎牙咬着嘴唇，“你不想带我走么？“  
萧炎抬起头：“我以为你不想和我走很久了。“阿苏勒想缩回腿来，却被萧炎捏住了脚腕：“他为你远征北齐，你还愿意和我走么？”  
阿苏勒模糊的笑道：“我愿意啊，我一直都愿意啊。”

他们连夜逃走，第二天归鸿馆便被封了，皇子范闲身边还有一个高壮冷漠的北陆男人。  
那是吕归尘·阿苏勒·帕苏尔的三哥，北陆青阳部大君的第三个儿子，吕鹰扬·旭达罕·帕苏尔。

阿苏勒真的是北陆大君丢失的最疼爱的小儿子。


End file.
